A New Life
by x-X-Edwards-Girl-X-x
Summary: Bella and Emmett were in a vampire attack and were changed. Both Hate human blood. Now they are orphans they go to live in forks where thay are fostered by Carlisle Esme who are also vampires.but the rest are not.Yet they fall in love anyway. First Fic
1. Chapter 1

Once we eventually past the near rotten road sign that said 'Welcome to Forks', I sighed guilt and discontentment filled me. +I wondered what Emmett and I could have done that deserved to have our parents killed before our eyes? What had we done that enforced enough punishment to have our family taken away from us ? Well that one he answered easily I simply smelled to appetizing for my own good. So how could I not feel guilty, I basically murdered them.

We were forced to move now as we can't go out in sunlight, we can't live a normal life in Arizona now, too many brutal human memories. I almost laughed when we were told what we were. Vampires. Of course he didn't last long after he explained the basics but his friends got away. And for killing him I felt incredibly guilty, but then I remembered that he watched my parents being murdered and the guilt was replaced with anger and frustration.

My brother suggested we went back to Forks, were Charlie lived before my mum asked him to come out after Phil died. His house was bought and fully furnished so we could at least act as if we lived there for a while. But somewhere along our plans (that weren't fully thought out to begin with) school encroached itself into the equation, so now here we were, sitting in the back of Betty's (the home worker) truck going to live with our foster parents. No matter how many times Emmett and I argued with her that we were capable of living ourselves she always won, to no avail.

Now with our irregular hunting habits we could be seen in public but never in phoenix. Grumbling in the back seat was Emmett probably about the smell, the reason we are abnormal is because we hate human blood it smells disgusting. Being trapped in the car with one didn't exactly help the cause. But I loved my brother more now than any other time as we were all each other had. Now as we turned into a dirt road that seemed to go on for a mile or two we were met by the tree's opening and revealing one of the most beautiful houses I had possibly seen in my entire life. The white of the stone collided with the dark mahogany evening out the colour just right.

After being told briefly about Mr and Mrs Cullen, we eventually trudged our way up their lawn and front porch, but before anyone could knock the door was flung open and there standing in its place was a vampire, but she was different her eyes were honey gold. Just like ours. When she invited us in Emmett choked under his breath (low enough that only we could here) "Well, I guess we don't have to work out sleeping arrangements", both me and Esme had trouble controlling out giggles that was until the male vampire came into the room. He stayed silent for a few minutes then looked between Emmett and I and smiled showing all his teeth, which obviously made the human uncomfortable as her heartbeat stuttered a few times.

Betty went on to tell us that if we needed us for anything at all we could call her, Even if I was in trouble she would be the last irritable human I would call. And said that our things would be dropped or later that nig, this left us alone with Carlisle and Esme in silence. The peaceful quiet was broken by Carlisle beginning to speak "Beg my pardon but if you don't mind may I be so blunt to ask your ages?"

I spoke up next "we are both twins . . . we turned seventeen in September of this year".

"Your actual vampire ages Bella?" she asked politely.

I looked at Emmett expecting him to speak.

"Mr and Mrs Cullen my sister and I are only mere months old to this life. But when we were changed we were told that the vampire that changed us was sick before his change this resulting in an anti-body in his venom. Now myself and Bella are repulsed by the scent of human blood. We sometimes find it difficult to drink blood from the animals who sustain us, "

This was possibly the most serious explanation my bother had given in a long time, yet the couple sitting across from us blinked in confusion.

"Will it bother you that we also have four human children living with us ?" Esme asked.

"No, it shouldn't be a problem except when we have to hunt that'll be hard to explain." I grew quiet finishing talking I found it oddly silent where a house full of teenagers should be. They must be at school. Grr school.

"Would you like me to show you your rooms. Carlisle needs to go to the hospital and I'd like to show you around the house before the children come home from school. Be warned now Bella little Alice will always get what she wants not that we spoil them, it's just to save yourself a lot of time". She was giggling when she finished talking and started ascending the stairs to show us our rooms. It felt comfortable in this house being with Esme, I felt I had to admit, it felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I own nothing sadly, all is made by Stephanie Meyer, I just give her characters something else to do.

I got a bit confused writing this so if you do reading it don't hesitate to review I will gladly explain.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Esme had shown us where our rooms were, I was satisfied, my room was directly across from Edward's and Alice was in the room next to mine. I had never been so nervous meeting anyone before in my life. These people were different obviously, they had become my potential family members, and I hardly knew them.

I mentally smacked myself 'calm the hell down Bella, they were raised by Carlisle and Esme, they'll welcome you' ; I swiftly removed myself from my room, it was one thing talking to myself, I'd better go before I hear voices starting to talk back. When I emerged from my room I thought about talking with Esme and how her teenagers weren't even a little suspicious about how their 'parents' never aged or took little private trips for a couple of days a month.

But my indefinite plans were interrupted by a little high pitched voice shouting "Mom, we're home!" Then the patter of small footsteps shuffling then coming to a complete halt, then whispering "Esme are they here? I want to meet them".

I sighed an un-necessary breath and descended the stairs to meet my new family.

When I reached the bottom my nerves were in tatters, everyone's eyes were on me. I didn't get to ponder this thought for long as a small pixie like girl came and hugged me, so tight that it could rival one of Emmett's ones. "Hey Bella, I'm Alice, I can tell we're going to be great friends," she said with such reassurance that I never doubted her. Then a taller blonde boy came and shook my hand "Hi Bella, my names Jasper, it's a pleasure to meet you" He seemed nice. The girl who introduced herself as Rosalie seemed welcoming as well, she was obviously Jaspers twin, yet her eyes were different. Hers more light violet but her brothers were solid sea blue.

I thought I had formally introduced myself, but when everyone else went to meet my brother, I still heard a strong heartbeat near. When I finally turned again to meet Edward, who I had rudely ignored, I was met by the most alluring pair of Emerald green eyes I had possibly ever seen in my life. I was floored.

When I tore my gaze away I got a really good look at him; he had perfectly chiselled cheekbones which led down to the most perfect kissable lips I had laid eyes upon. But that wasn't all, it was his hair, it was a bronze tousled mess, just laying there, in all it's glory. If one word could describe this boy it would be perfect.

I came to the conclusion that if I didn't look away or distract myself there would be enough drool that would possibly end up on a puddle on the floor. This wasn't good. Instead I stuck my hand out and introduced myself "Hi, you must be Edward, I'm Bella".

Epov

"Umm, Hey" great Edward that's your fantastic response to the most beautiful girl you've ever met, note to self; stop talking in third person, and say something anything, just to remain some dignity. "So how are you liking forks so far ?", great question it should keep her talking.

"Well, it's different from Phoenix, but I like it here". Her voice was like silk. When she was talking to my siblings I couldn't help but notice her, like really look at her. She had flowing mahogany hair that went down to her mid-back , her eyes were a similar colour to Carlisle and Esme's, during my little day-dream I never noticed her talking.

"Edward you ok, I'll go get you a glass of water or something" She said whilst walking away. "No ! Bella I'm fine really, I just umm felt faint" hopefully she bought my lie, I just met her, yet I felt compelled to just let her talk all day. I could listen to her sweet musical voice all day and never tyre of the sound of it. So we stood in an uncomfortable silence. " I guess you better go meet my brother or you'll never hear the end of how you favour everyone else but him. He's in the kitchen. I'll come with you", She was about to say something else but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

No later we were all standing in the kitchen, looking at a very small Alice kicking and screaming for Emmett to put her down. But it only looked like he was hugging her ?.

"Come on squirt, I was only saying 'Hi' to another little sister" he moaned, whilst ruffling Alice's pixie cut (if she was angry before she was fuming now).

I approached the burly boy who looked to be a serious weight lifter, but he could be no older than us. He had similar features to Bella, I thought 'Well duh their twins'. I stuck my hand out and he shook it with enthusiasm. He was ice cold. I shrugged it off, he must face poor circulation or something. The smile plastered on his face looked as if it could split down the middle. I realised he probably already knew who I was so I decided to just welcome him, "Welcome Emmett, it's a pleasure to meet you" he just nodded, well a man of few words.

Bpov

We weren't silent for long as Carlisle spoke "If you don't mind Esme and I are just going to get some groceries, Will you be ok until we get back ?". A series of yea's and sure were heard, then all of a sudden little Alice had my wrist and was dragging me up the stairs, I had to ask why we were approaching my room, "Alice, why are we going to my room I thought we could watch a movie or something ?".

She laughed and started "Silly Bella, because I'm such a fantastic sister, we are going to unpack, so we can go to Seattle this weekend to get you a new wardrobe" She said with finality reaching her words. "But Alice I guess you are pretty amazing, so far, but I have a wardrobe"

"I know, but I'll still buy you new clothes" frankly I was a little afraid to contradict her. Listen to me, Yes Bella one of the most terrifying creatures possibly out there, is afraid of the woodland creatures.

"Bella, just out of sheer curiosity, when are you starting school ?" she asked.

"Next Monday not that long we're taking tomorrow off" I answered.

The sparkle in her eye was enough to set fear into the pit of my very empty stomach.

Again my curiosity was getting the better of me " Alice, what are you going to do to me ?",

She smiled and winked, "Aha Bella, that's for me to know and you to find out" and with that said she pranced out of the room.

She did it with such grace that it would make a ballet dancer cry. I know we would be good friends, I mostly counted on it. But the way she grinned at me, I would fear for what Monday morning would suffice.

Please people review me, and if you have any questions don't stall to ask.

~~~~April =]


	3. Chapter 3

I Own Nothing Twilight *Sigh* A Girl Can Dream.

Once Alice left me in my room it was getting late and the humans started with their night-time rituals. I heard the shower running from Edwards's room, Rosalie was already asleep and Jasper was nodding off to his book. Though I never heard Alice, I decided to go check on her make sure she hadn't OD on Red Bull or something, as I was opening the door to out huge bathroom I stopped in my tracks. Alice was there but she appeared to not have noticed my presence.

Standing there in front of me was Alice with her short hair tied up in small bunches. Fully clad in pink shorts with penguins stamped all over them, her tank-top was similar but with only the one bigger penguin in the centre. I giggled to myself, obviously loud enough for her to hear. She slowly turned to face me, "Jesus Christ, Bells don't you ever knock?" she screamed,

"Why would I have to knock Alice"-I stated sweetly-"were practically sisters" I choked out at the end. "Oh and Alice, nice face mask by the way" I said as a parting note. All she did was stick her tongue out and walked away.

About an hour later, Esme, Emmett and I were congregated in the kitchen, as we had to be quiet we were speaking in vampire tones. We were sitting in a comfortable silence until the thought that had been bugging me all day made itself known and I blurted out, "Esme, how were you changed ?", I instantly regretted it, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to I was just curious". She smiled and shook her head "No Bella, Don't apologize you both would have to find out anyways. With that she began her story.

"Now, I must warn you both the story's in this house are not for the faint of heart, mine isn't half as bad as my children's, yet they pulled through and managed to recuperate their lives. I remember falling pregnant at a very young age, which wouldn't seem so bad now, I was not married or had the intension to do so. With this I went to my family doctor, and out of all the people who rejected me he was there. When I went into labour, all I really remember was looking down at my baby and waiting for him to cry. He never did, this broke me and now that my family wanted nothing more to do with me, I went to our sea cliffs and just jumped.

I was taken straight to the morgue then he saved me. And we adopted these wonderful children and I'm honestly happy with my life now". She finished. "That's such a happy story" sighed Emmett. I slapped him on the back of the head. "Well obviously not the first part, but the bit were she's happy", he explained. "Esme what about the other stories, what about your other children?" I asked impatiently. "Bella I'm afraid that it isn't my place to tell you these things. Speaking of them, would you mind getting them up, I'll need to start breakfast" she questioned. "Sure" Emmett and I's response rang out around us, and we trudged upstairs to awake our sleeping siblings.

We agreed whilst running upstairs that Emmett would get the twins up and I had to wake up Edward and "shortie", I was fine with that but as I walked into a room I found a very shirtless Edward just standing there in all his glory. I noticed I was staring and by the looks of it he was too, "Sorry for busting in, it's just Esme sent me up to wake you, but obviously you're already awake and I'm babbling like an idiot". "It's fine Bella. Thank-you, where are you heading to now, maybe I could give you a ride to school?" He asked. "I'm not starting till Monday, but I'm going to wake up Alice," I stated. "Yea, good luck with that", then I left his room and into Alice's.

The little pixie was still asleep sprawled out over her bed for the world to see, hair everywhere and her sheets were strewn al around her, I sat on the end of her bed and gently shook her leg "Alice you have to get up to go to school", she responded by shaking her head. "Alice I'll drag you out if I have to". Still nothing I swiftly pulled the sheets from around her, she merely crawled into the foetal position. Waking Alice was possibly one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life. This meant war. I finally flung open the doors to unravel a huge closet with dress after dress hung up, I shouted a little louder "Hmm such pretty dresses it would be a shame if one ACCIDENTLY ended up in a boil wash or possibly ripped to shreds, what about this pretty green one !?".

Then came Alice hurtling through the doors her hair pointing all over the place "I'm up-I'm up, please what has Gucci ever done to you ?" I smirked getting Alice up was now my most favourite thing to do. "Esme says breakfasts nearly ready". With that I left her to change and I headed downstairs to find that everyone was now waiting on Alice to dress so that they could go to school.

Once all the humans had evacuated the premises Emmett turned to Esme and asked " So what are we doing today then ?". "Well I was thinking how about we wait for Carlisle to come home and then we go car shopping" she suggested. I gulped more shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: I own nothing Twilight, SM owns all

It was now Sunday night, after an eventful weekend of Esme buying us a car and Alice taking me on a whole new wardrobe shopping spree (Whilst my old clothes 'mysteriously' disappeared). I had settled in to the Cullen house nicely, there was a light knock on my door; I told whoever it was to come in. I pleasantly found it was Edward, I felt complete there just in the room with me, and I couldn't spend as much time as I wanted with him this weekend but hopefully I would get to know him better.

Epov

After finishing my homework I thought about Bella and how truly wonderful she really is, I watched her all weekend, hopefully not in a stalker-ish way, she didn't seem to notice, but I think I was falling for her. Obviously I couldn't tell her or anyone in this house for that matter. But that didn't stop the pull I felt towards her. As I got up off my small black leather sofa, I decided I was going to tell Bella why I was here and what happened, I just hoped she wouldn't look at me differently. My story was probably the least shocking of my siblings.

As I knocked her room door and heard an almost silent "Come-in", I walled in and found her sitting on her bed and reading a much battered version of Wuthering Heights, she motioned for me to sit beside her. I gladly took the seat. Then asked "Bella, did Esme tell you anything about why I was but into foster care?" I asked expectantly. She replied "No, she just said that, umm you would tell me in your own time", "well I'm going to tell you all about myself because you'll need to know sooner or later, and I'd prefer it if you knew first. Out of your brother and yourself of course".

Her velvet voice tumbled out my name like it was the most natural thing in the world," Edward I know this would be really hard for you, ha after five months of my parents I still can't talk about them. So just stop anytime you need to, ill understand". "Thank-you Bella" I replied and began.

I told her about how my mother died through childbirth and my father couldn't cope and put me in care, and how to this day I felt incredible guilt as I basically killed my mother. "Edward I really truly know how you feel about the guilt believes me I do. But any other time you want to talk my doors always open". "Thank-you Bella, but the same goes I'd like to know more about you, I'll have to show you some thing special to me, some time. As I was walking out I forgot to ask her if I could run her to school as rose was taking Alice, Jasper, Emmett and herself and there wouldn't be enough room, she complied and I was content in that moment, Whilst I drifted into a deep sleep dreaming about Bella.

Bpov

Fine I couldn't resist, he was so cute when he was awake, I silently opened his door and seen him snoring lightly. His skin almost looked blue in the moonlight and his hair even more dishevelled, if that's even possible. But he was still as lovely as ever. "See something you like?" Esme asked. I jumped I never even heard her come up beside me, "No!" I answered too quickly.

She just looked at me with a knowing smirk, "Carlisle and myself were thinking about telling them, of course Alice already knows but she hasn't told anyone else", I stopped her "Wait a minute, Esme did you just say Alice knows that we're Vampires ?, Why hasn't she said anything ?" I babbled. "Bella calm down Alice only knows that we are not human not anything else, Anyway I was thinking since Edward asked you out you could maybe tell him for us. If you wouldn't mind". "Esme what are you talking about Edward hasn't asked me out he only said he had something he wanted to show me" She just looked at me as if I had three heads.

"Esme, I can't go out with him." I stated matter of fact. "And why would that be dear?" She asked simply. "Umm, we're vampires Esme I won't put him in that kind of danger. I wouldn't wish it on anyone". "But Bella, it would be different if you thirsted for human blood, then I might just keep you away from him. Bella, before you interrupt, I know what makes Edward happy I've seen him since you came, it might just have been a couple of days, but a mother can tell these things. I'm not making your decision for you, just think about him".

With that information she left me at Edward's door thinking about him and if I could make a life out of what l had been dealt.

EmPov

I was sitting downstairs, waiting to ask Rosie if she wanted to ride in my new Monster Jeep. She came downstairs wearing red-painting high heels with dark blue skinny jeans and a red long sleeve top. I hadn't really thought about anything else except wanting to know more about her and wondering how she would take to my vampire-ness. "Hey, Rose "She nearly ran into me but I caught her just in time, that would have hurt her. "Hey Emmett what's up ?" she asked, "I was wondering umm if you would want to ride with me to school", when she nodded and went to say to Alice that it would just be her and Jasper riding to school, the smile n her face would have outdone a Cheshire cat. Oh, the pixie has a crush. I could have fun with this information.

When I got outside, after saying to Bells that she would have to ride with Edward (Her Man Crush), she thought I didn't know about her conversation with Esme, Emmett hears all. But I was a little distracted with Aphrodite herself sitting in my lovely new jeep. I peeled out the driveway, it would take us less time to get there but we sat in a comfortable silence until Rosalie asked "What made you pick the RHD, Why not go for land rover?", this chick is unbelievable and she new cars, "Well I like power, the land rovers pretty great but if you pump the clutch too much they stall on you".

Before I would like to admit we were at school when Rosalie turned and said "Emmett thanks for the ride. I'll be expecting one home this is just too good to pass up". Then she leaned over and kissed my cheek, when she pulled away I was instantly regretting the warmth. "I'll see you later Rosie". Then she ran out to go find Bella and Alice who were next to a canary yellow Porsche. I strolled over to Edward and him and Jasper directed me to the main office. This would be an interesting day.

Bpov.

When I picked up my schedule from the little red haired woman, Mrs Cope I think her name was Rosalie and Alice helped me find my locker then went to get their stuff out of their own. The school was small, but what wasn't in this town. The weather meant we would be able not miss school that was good, I guess. Just when I finally got my books out of my locker I felt a tap on my left shoulder I guess from the way the fingers were shaking they were nervous.

I turned to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy who looked nervous, "Hi, my names Mike Newton, you must be Bella Swan". He stuck out his hand which was covered in sweat expecting me to shake it. I just murmured 'Hi' then followed the girls scent until I found Rosalie trying to get out of a huge guys hold. But then Emmett came up and slammed him into the lockers then Rosalie shouted "Royce I told you weeks ago we are done ", just then the bell went signalling that first class had started.

English, this was good, I liked English, I was good at English, and then I smelled the familiar scent of mixed berries, Alice's here. When I got in the teacher signed my slip and told me to sit wherever I wished, so I sat down next to Alice, who's eyes looked as if they where in another universe. "Alice hello you there?" "S-sorry Bella I never seen you there, I was totally zoning out", "It's fine". I had to remember that Alice was already aware that we were not human.

"So" she started, "I heard you liked Edward" it was more a statement, she knew. I just looked at her "There are no secrets in our house Bella, if you like someone don't suffer in silence". "What like you've been doing with Jasper" I asked raising my eyebrows. "That's different "she sighed. "How?" I asked.

"Cause Jasper and I have known each other since we were in diapers, it wouldn't work out, besides he doesn't look at me as more than a little sister, forget about it Bella. It's just a crush". I comforted her and al we talked about in gym was what happened to my parents, And If I was going to spill on what I was. To her disappointment I wasn't telling just yet but I looked at my schedule, Biology. This should be easy, I'd done it all before in Phoenix, but as I entered the class and looked around, the only free seat was beside Edward. Biology was now my most favourite subject.

I Don't know if people are liking this so reviews make me write faster :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I Own Nothing Twilight  No one said I couldn't dream *Sigh*. Anyways The Show Must Go On. Thank-you for the reviews they actually make me so happy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Once I got Mr Banner to sign my slip he appointed me to the seat next to Edward who looked up and smiled, ah that crooked, it would kill me. What a way to die. When I sat down I realised we had another couple of minutes until class started, Edward was going to say something just then until I heard mike behind me, " Hey Bella, I didn't know you had this class too", He was quickly becoming one of the most annoying people I'd ever met.

Then Mr Banner called attention to the class, "Thank-god for small miracles" I murmured to low for humans to hear or so I thought, "So you already met him this morning he-"He was interrupted with Mr Banner "Mr Cullen, do you have something to say, I'm sure the rest of the class would like to here your conversation with Miss Swan?" He shook his head and started writing his notes.

The bell rang all too quickly for my liking; I would have just sat there all day and happily looked at him. I scolded myself, bad Bella, very, very bad Bella. I glanced down at my timetable, history was next, this was ok I guess I could pass quiet easily. As I walked in I caught the scent of Jasper, hmm I guess he was in this class with me to. I saw him up the back talking to the Royce boy that was trying to hit on rose this morning. I listened in and heard what they were saying, "Hey Jasper, you know no one would be better for your sister than me, I mean that big guy he just wouldn't treat her right.

"What the hell do you want Royce?" Jasper snapped, I silently cheered him on. "Jasper just try to convince her that I'm what's best for her and not that ape of a guy". By this time I was right behind him and vampire stealth meant that he didn't no that I was behind him. "Hey asshole, that 'ape of a guy' that your talking about will kick your ass if he finds out your so much as thinking about asking rose out again" He was going to say something else but the glare I gave him made him walk away like the good little boy he wasn't.

"Hey Jasper, you mind if I sit here?" I asked. "No sure Bella, no one sits up back anyways". I instantly regretted not talking more to Jasper he was always so calm and relaxed. After about fifteen minutes and the teacher telling us what to do, my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to ask him of the little topic Alice and I had been talking about earlier.

"So…I heard you like Alice?" I questioned. "He blushed a deep red and asked "how did you know? I haven't told anyone". I giggled, "I didn't know Jasper, you just told me; don't worry your secrets safe with me". Then the bell rang he pulled my arm, "You mind keeping this quiet, like me and you quiet?", "sure like I said I won't tell anyone. I wasn't a matchmaker but they should get together.

EmPov

Ok, so I was now standing in line with Rose deciding on what human food I would have to eat. Disgusting. I mean sure it was good when I was human but now I could see everything inside it and my teeth pulverised it before I could taste it, I wouldn't a cup of blood now that I could handle. But think people would look at me weird.

When I had made up my story of me 'not feeling well' and that I don't want to eat anything. We had made it up to the table where everyone was already sitting. I asked Rose "what class you got next?", "oh I'm going to the college, the have car mechanics". She was my perfect woman. I already told Esme she couldn't have been happier, but there was a catch, she wanted me to tell Rosalie what we were. Damn mothers.

Through my daydream I hadn't realised that the bell had gone and everyone except the people going to the college were away to class. "You ready Emmett I need to go to my locker to get my coveralls I'll be right back". "Kay I'll still be here seen as you're my tour guide". And what a wonderful guide you are, I added mentally.

As the click of her heels slowly came to a stop and then a small whimper could be heard, I was no longer in my seat and flying up the corridors, to find Royce pressed up behind Rosalie who was squashed against a locker. I was about to help but then her shiny red heel dug hard into his foot earning a small yelp from him, then she had turned and swiftly kneed him in the family jewels this earned a small yelp from myself, Rule number one. Don't piss off Rose.

Then as if nothing had happened she waltzed up and took my hand and said "come on lets go!" I had to respond she was unbelievable, " Umm shouldn't we tell a teacher or get him a nurse ?". I was only thinking of what I would want in that kind of situation. I turned to see Royce lying in the foetal position, clutching himself I winced again then looked at her shoes, they looked pretty hard toed. Then I thought hope he didn't want kids, he won't be getting them now.

With Royce still whimpering in the background we trudged off to car mechanics.

Bpov

My last two classes weren't that bad maths was last and on the bright side Edward was driving me home. Suddenly maths seemed a whole lot better. When I came out of my class Edward was leaning on the door frame waiting on me. "I didn't know if you were supposed to meet me at the car so I opted for the choice that let me see you sooner", then he smiled that killer smile; I swear if I still had a heartbeat I would have gone flat line.

The drive home was quiet we didn't need to fill the silence, we were content. "Hey Bella you warm enough or will I leave the heat on" little did he know that it wouldn't make a difference, "I'm fine you can turn it off", that's when we both reached for the button at the same time and his fingers grazed up against mine. I pulled away swiftly not knowing what else to do. Then our comfortable silence was filled with one, not so comfortable. Until we pulled up to the drive.

"Bella why are you so cold?" he asked. "Umm I'll explain later Edward I just need to go. I'm sorry". And I left him there alone, high and dry.

Epov

I needed to speak to Alice she would know what's wrong with Bella, She knew everything. When she came out of her Porsche I swiftly pulled her inside and into the kitchen, "Alice you need to tell me what's wrong with Bella, why is she so cold, and pale and why does her look an awful lot like Esme and Carlisle?" She looked at me torn between two things, "Edward if I told you this you can't tell anyone until I fully know ok?" I nodded.

"Ok, lately I've been getting suspicious about how they never eat or sleep and how they take spontaneous trips. Edward I asked Esme about it when Bella and Emmett came she said she would tell us in due time. Think about it, I'm not crazy but, I don't think their human", She finished. "ok Alice" I stated. "What, you don't think I'm crazy ?". "Why would I you have no reason to lie". Then I walked up o my room thinking about how I would still do anything for Bella. Human or not.

Aww do you not think this is so cute if you want more just press that magic button down there and leave pretty little review for me.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I Own Nothing Twilight. I am like so sorry for not updating in ages terrible writers block. It just wasn't coming out right. This took ages and I'm very sorry again. Xxx (Reviews Make Me Write Faster).

When the house had quieted down and everyone that could sleep was I made my way over to Emmett's door, "Hey, Em do you mind if I come in?" I asked. "Sure Bells the doors open". As I opened the door to find Emmett lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, "I was just wondering if you wanted to come hunting. Your eyes are getting pretty dark so I guess mine are as well," the prospect of going hunting was soothing if it was just to clear my head. "Yea, sure" he responded and out the window we went.

Whilst zipping through the forest I couldn't help think about Edward and if I should tell him, I mean sure he's going to find, out but how would his reaction be. Then I stopped abruptly and let my senses roam. The stream wasn't that far away from here, but there it was my prize, a lovely little pack of mountain lion not far away from here.

When I had drained three lions I strode over to a rock and sat down. And started sobbing. All I wanted in that moment was solidarity in my world full of monsters I wanted what I couldn't have. To be human. Not for myself, or even for my brother but for Edward. He deserved more than me, with the littlest touch I could kill him by accident. I want him to have a wife, a family and to grow old, but at the same time the most selfish part of me wanted him for myself.

"Bells, you ok?" I heard Emmett running towards me. "I'm fine, just leave me alone". When I looked up there was a sheet of metallic blue surrounding me. Almost like a silky film, but I could still see Emmett, who appeared not to see what I was wrapped in. Emmett came to sit beside me but the moment he touched the almost blue garment he was thrown back a good six foot away.

I panicked, "Emmett, you ok I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. I don't know what happened". During my constant babbling I hadn't notice Emmett stand up and start to circle me, I had no idea what he was doing. "Emmett what the hell are you doing?", "Bells what were you thinking about when you did that?" He asked. "Nothing really just at how I wanted to be alone and lots of other stuff too. It's not important never mind it won't happen again".

Just as I turned to walk away Emmett went speeding past me, and came to a halt in front of me, blocking me from going anywhere. "You need to tell Carlisle, this is huge Bells, If you don't tell him I will". Wow a brilliant ultimatum he gave me there. "Emmett it doesn't matter, what difference will it make"? Before I finished he was off but not in the direction of the house, Crap he was going to the hospital. Now he was too far away, I would beat him up when he gets back.

When I got to the house Alice was looking very satisfied sitting on the front step. In all her yellow Pyjama glory.

APOV

Ok I was not a stalker. I was just a very nosey person. So I had noticed over the past couple of days that Bella and Emmett never eat, or the fact that they are really cold. And I was going to find out what they were. Esme wouldn't tell me I would be forced to take matters into my own hands. I had set my alarm for four AM that would let me catch them not sleeping and fully clothed. As I nestled into bed it seemed as if I had just fallen asleep when my alarm was going off.

When I had hiked up my furry slippers I looked out my bedroom window which faced the drive. No cars were there. Carlisle was on night shift but where was Esme? I opened my room door, the house was in darkness. I had an odd feeling no one was in, so I decided to just wait on the steps. I would pass one of them son enough. Then I would have to tell me where they had been.

But when Bella came out of the forest all of my thoughts went haywire. Bella was covered in blood. One thing kept pushing itself to the front of my mind. But she couldn't be, that would be insane, yet all the pieces started to fit. I needed my answer. She must have heard my erratic breathing or the sound or my blaring heartbeats, I certainly could. When she looked up, she turned an even paler colour if that were possible. Then looked down at her top, "Alice I can explain", she gushed. "Yea, you better. And no more lies or cliff hangers. I want the truth". "Alice If I told you promise me you won't tell Jasper, Edward or Rosalie", "Just tell me Bella nothing could possibly scare me more than your riddles are right now" I pleaded.

"AliceImAVampire" She rushed. I couldn't have heard her right.

"Come Again" I frankly knew what she said I just wasn't willing to accept it. They were mythical creatures. I should fear them. I was Bella's breakfast. My mind didn't have time to react when I was up and running the fastest my fuzzy slippers would take me.

"Alice you know I'll find you, there's no point in running" her shouting was drowned out by the sounds of my thumping heartbeat. When I stopped I realised I was in the middle of the forest "Crap. I'm lost" I whispered then from above me I could hear Bella laughing "I could offer some assistance?" "No. You stay away from me. I love my life. I don't want to die. Go eat someone else. Esme would kill you if ate me-"My babbling was cut short when I realised, my parents are vampires.

"Alice we're not gona hurt you, we are different. We eat animals, Esme is possibly the only person in this world who would still give up everything to have children and to her you are her daughter. Please don't look at her differently because of this". Why was I scared? I would still live with them even if they had three eyes and tentacles, "Bella I'm so sorry I shouldn't have reacted that way, your still my sister nothing would change that" guilt racked my whole body. "Come on Ali, I'll take you home".

When we were walking back I was really curious about the vampire world now "Bella, If I wanted to ask you a couple of questions, would you be offended?", "Nope Alice asks away?", and "Ok so why is your skin so cold?" I asked. "Because we don't have blood. It's burned away when we are changed. Next!" she shouted. Ok she wasn't offended. "Why do you not eat humans?", "I'm repulsed by their smell, but to any other vampire your scent is almost alluring".

"Why were you changed?" that question obviously struck a chord, "Alice I don't mean to be a pin but can we continue this conversation maybe later I Don't know dose a shopping trip sound convincing, then we could possibly tell Rose as well ?", She knew me to well. "Of course", by this time we had reached the house "I'm gona go head for a shower, I'll see you later Bella, and don't worry your secrets safe with me". With that I jumped up the stairs with my new information about my family. Satisfied that I now had a knew understanding of them.

BPOV

I had only just sat down when Esme came walking through the door with what looked like bags of shopping. "Bella, it's so nice to see you didn't you go hunting with Emmett?" "Yea umm Esme . . . Alice knows" she dropped all her shopping bags and turned to face me. "How did she find out?" She asked. "Well it started when I came back from hunting, covered in blood and there Alice was sitting on the front steps. Then she asked why I was covered in blood and I told her that I was a vampire. Then she ran possibly the fastest I had ever seen a human run. Now she is all sorted and not scared. I'm going to get ready for school now Bye".

Hoping that she didn't want to continue about how her daughter just accepted how we were mythical creatures, I started bounding up the stairs "Oh Bella, Carlisle called, Told me about your little power, well we will talk about that later, but for now go got ready for school, and congratulations hunnie". The way she finished her sentence told me she had a smile on her face. And how would we tell the others, I could possibly try to convince Emmett to tell Jasper and Rosalie and I would tell Edward. Who was possibly going to be the hardest person to tell because of the way I felt about him.

This was going to be an interesting week.

Please review this has got to e my favourite chappy to write. I loved Alice's reaction. But please review again I love to hear your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing twilight. But some reviews are nice too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most of the school week was uneventful, Alice and I were now possibly closer than ever because there were no 'secrets', I liked it better this way, being able to talk about what we are to humans. But still the hardest part was still to come, how was I meant to get Edward alone? Maybe Alice would help me. My thoughts were rudely interrupted as the lunch bell rang signalling my next class. Biology.

When I walked in the door I was surprised to see Mike standing were I sit. "Hey Mike what's up?" I asked. "Oh um Bella, A couple of us are heading own to first beach I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" I remembered Carlisle saying something about that beach and La Push altogether. We weren't allowed on their land. "Sorry Mike I have plans this weekend," I said not sympathetic at all. "That's ok I'm sure we can go out sometime else," He winked and walked away. I gave an involuntary shudder.

As I turned to sit down I realised Edward was there trying to cover his laughter with coughing. It wasn't working. "So you could save me there and tell him that we had a family thing", I asked. "No Bella that would be lying". I turned and we sat in silence.

Not half way through the class I felt something nudge my elbow. It was a folded piece of paper. I opened it up and read.

_I know I was mean I just couldn't help._

_You would think he got the idea after four days of watching you._

_I'll make it up to you if you're interested._

_~E~_

I rubbed his writing out and wrote a simple _How?_

Just a couple of minutes later the same piece of paper was situated near my elbow.

_There's this place I like to go alone sometimes. You wanna come with? How about Saturday?_

I had to ask _what the weather forecast is._

He wrote back _I think it's supposed to be sunny in the afternoon but we will be going in the morning if that's ok with you?_

_That's fine Edward._

Just in time the bell rang which meant I was in P.E. next with Rosalie and Jasper this couldn't be so bad.

But as I was getting changed I was approached by a girl who was just smaller than I, with so much make up on she looked like a Barbie disaster. "So, I seen you were talking to Mike in Biology, Yea just don't go there he's like totally in love with me and if you knew what was good for you-you would stay away from him" she finished. "No worry there he's just a friend, sort of". Then a smaller strawberry blonde girl came out of a cubical, "Yea Bella's not into Mike Jess she goes more for incest, isn't that right Bella. You and Edward? Hmm?"

I was beginning to lose my patience I balled my hands into fists and closed my eyes if they didn't stop this could end badly. Then Rosalie came out from another cubical and punched the Jess girl square in the jaw, Go Rosalie! then just walked away like nothing had happened.

When I caught up with her I asked "Rose why did you umm, what just happened?" "Well I seen that you weren't going to do anything besides you're my sister we look out for each other. And Tanya's got a case of sour grapes, Edwards turned her down many a time". Then we walked in silence to play Basketball.

Jasper and I were picked to play on one team and Rose was on the other, but not half way through the game, the same jerk that was trying to hit on Rose the first day had her by the hips and was grinding into her from the back. The teacher wasn't here so I had to do something. Then someone passed me the ball and I crossed the court then Rosalie moved her head to the side and I took my shot.

The ball hit Royce in the face then like someone turned on a tap blood stared pouring from his nose, Lovely I thought sarcastically. Then Rose came up to me "Hey thanks". She said kindly. I nodded "Don't worry sisters look out for each other right. Then Royce was rushed to the nurse and we proceeded to play.

_Saturday Morning_

I was sitting on my bed just about to start reading Pride and Prejudice when there was three sharp knocks on my door, I looked at my watch it's only eight he couldn't be up this early "come in", then Jasper walked in wearing only pj pants. I probably shouldn't tell him that Alice was in the shower merely a door away and could possibly hear. "Bella can I tell you something and you can't tell anyone else", I nodded "Bella I think I'm in love with Alice, and I don't know how to tell her". Then a very wet little Alice came out in only a towel wrapped around her.

"Well, I guess that's you problem solved about telling her", I added not wanting to destroy their moment. "You love me" Alice whispered. "Truly" said jasper. Then Alice started walking over to jasper and when she was at his arm she looked up, "Jasper. I love you too". Then it took no more for me to exit my room. They just confessed their love for each other I didn't want to hang around. So I knocked on Rosalie's door no answer, then Emmett's still no answer so I went to Alice's room the heard a barely audible "Shhh, we'ere listening".

When I opened the door my gaze was followed to all three of them sitting on Alice and I's bathroom, Rosalie was sitting there with a huge face cracking smile on her face, "Well it was about God damn time" she said. "Rose come on I got a surprise for you". Then Emmett pulled Rose up and they both headed downstairs leaving Edward and I.

"I better go get ready, umm I'll meet you downstairs in about a half hour ?", he asked I nodded and made my way back to my room in hope that I would get it off the two little lovebirds so I could at least get a change of clothes. My day would be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is just a filler chapter. The good stuff starts next.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

_A/N; so I kind of made the meadow trail start from outside his house, please don't kill me. It was a lot easier writing this chapter this way. And lots of different POV'S._

When I had took a shower and got ready which thought was quite fast. I was obviously wrong because Edward was already waiting at the front door, he should come with his own safety warning label I laughed I could imagine it now '_Warning; may cause loss of breath and indefinitely lead to heart failure. Should not be shown to under 18's'. _I realised that I had been laughing at myself. I looked up and saw that he was smiling, I thought to myself' wondering if he'll still smile like that in a couple of hours when I tell him what a monster I am. Even if he did hate me. I could understand that I didn't mean I had to like it.

"You ready to go I" he asked, but his voice shook a little it must be nerves. Most humans feared us they didn't know why they just did. "Yea, so you gona spill on where your taking me?" I asked hopefully, "Nope it's a surprise. Anyways you'll see in a couple of hours", I thought to myself that a couple of hours meant it would be afternoon. It was supposed to be sunny in the afternoon. "I thought you said we would be there in the morning?" I didn't want my secret to be out in the open, literally. "No it will take us all morning to get there. Unless you're opposed to a little hike?" he asked.

I just shook my head and we began our venture into the woods, into my unknown.

APOV

No, it was too early to be awake as far as I knew I had nothing to do today, not school but a may persuade Esme to come shopping with me, or Jasper. It could be like our first indicial date, who would have known that he actually liked me. ME! Plain little Mary-Alice Brandon, though if anyone called me Mary I would effectively chop their fingers off. I despised that name. It was my mom's name, not that I had anything against her just her . . . hobbies. But all that was in my past and I was now happy with my family.

Which brought my back to my original point why was their a constant cool breeze in my room, I must have left the window open, but when I opened my eyes ready to crawl over my bed to close my window I did not expect to see Emmett blowing in my face. "Aaaaaaaaagh" I screamed I didn't know what else to do, this was my first encounter with him since ii found out that they were in fact a 'mythical' being. "What the hell are you doing Emmett it's only" I looked over to my bedside table the little red numbers flashed 9.05, "Way to early to be up in a Saturday".

But as I tried to pull my comforter over my head it was ripped from my hands and effectively my bed also. Once I had finished sleepily patting my way over myself to see if I could find my duvet I gave up and just asked "What, what the hell do you want?" I felt like I was going to cry, it was just too early. "Alice, I know that you know about us and I have to tell Rose and Jasper and I'm gona tell Rose today so I was wondering. . . "He trailed off. "Fine Emmett I'll tell him but please just let me sleep, I'm so tired". I took that as a yes because when I opened my eyes again it was 11.15 and I was ready to wake up.

EmPov

Okay so it was no biggy I was going to tell rose with the possibility with her rejecting me for life. I wasn't a sleaze, but I had never felt like this because of a girl before, especially one who was so perfect, so I did the rational thing. I bought her a beat up old BMW that hardy runs, to normal girls they wouldn't appreciate it but to Rosalie it was a goldmine. I figure over the past couple of days that she had a passion for cars and all things mechanical.

So I done the logical thing I bought her an old BMW M3, I knew she had the new one so I bought her the stuff so she could fix it up, then I would ease her into telling her what I was, she must have at least have a guess of what we were. She wasn't stupid, but I could only hope. And with Alice on board to tell Jasper this should be a piece of cake.

Bpov

We had been walking through the thick shrubs for about two hours now and I guessed we were near to wherever we were headed, but about thirty minutes ago I felt watched like we weren't alone. Edward didn't seem to notice anything but I couldn't pass it off as something else. "Bella, you okay?" Edward was shaking my shoulder, "Yea, I just kind of zoned out on you there what's up?" I asked. "We'ere here" he said then pulled me back a stray branch which took us into the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen.

It was small yet surrounded by huge trees, and little lilac and yellow flowers popped out from the usual green scenery, but I stayed in the shadows I had already seen the rays of light from the sun beaming down flooding the meadow with light. Edward was walking towards the middle; he turned as if expecting me to follow. Well it was now or never. He looked over at me just as I was about to walk into the sunlight, maybe that would be a little shocking for him. I didn't want him fainting on me all of a sudden. That would benefit no one.

"Are you gona just stay there or you going to come join me, I want to talk to you about something anyway", I silently begged his conversation to be about me not being a vampire. I had to ask, "Edward what do you know about me?" I shouldn't be so nervous but by the rhythm of his pulse he was uncomfortable too, "Not much just what Alice told me why?" He made to stand up but fell backwards, without thinking I walked out into the middle of the meadow to help Edward, and then his eyes went so wide I thought they were going to pop out.

Crap!

Ok, maybe if I ran away and never came back he wouldn't notice me. Who was I seriously kidding it was obvious his reaction, but I still stood here (in the sun) in the middle of the meadow with my eyes closed. "Bella, umm would you care to elaborate on your"-he waved his arm up and down the ways-"Sparkling?". "Edward, I'm really sorry you had to find out like this, I was going to tell you just, was scared", I trailed off. "Scared of what Bella?", "You judging me, since Alice found out I don't know, she judged saying that I was going to eat her".

His face paled, "Edward I'm not going to eat you". I said simply. "So what are you? it's a little obvious what your not but I still want to know. And I promise I won't judge". He whispered or that's what it felt like, we were standing about two foot away from each other and I could feel his body heat from here. "Edward I'm a, a vampire" I stated. His brow furrowed and his heartbeat quickened. "But you're not going to like drink me or anything are you?" I laughed and he looked at me shocked, "No Edward I'm not, I already told you that".

A small smile passed his lips, "So if I had to do this?" he grabbed my belt loop and pulled me so that our body's were flush with each other, I didn't know were to put my hands so I settled for his shoulders. "You're not affected, at all". Not by his scent but if I had blood pressure it would be through the roof. He wasn't bothered that I was a vampire, at all. And he was comfortable enough that my cold skin wasn't making him cower.

"What if I did this then?" he asked, then his warm lips were on mine, I moved my hands to play with his hair, then he was asking entrance I gladly cooperated, but never thought and I felt his tongue lightly graze over my razor sharp teeth. I threw myself over to the tree behind me and he stood in shock, "Edward Don't does that, ever again! you could have killed yourself", I spat with a little more venom in my voice than intended. "Bella I'm so sorry I never thought, I'm sorry I should have asked". I had to stifle a giggle.

"You thought that's what I was worried about, Edward think about it. I'm a vampire you were touching my teeth, my razor sharp venom coated teeth. If you pushed harder it would have killed you". He just nodded obviously feeling guilty. "Come on we better get back to the house, it's getting late, I'll explain the Do's and Don'ts on the way back", I held out my hand and he gladly took it.

"So does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked, a blush coating his usually pale cheeks. "Yes Edward I'll gladly be your girlfriend" then he leaned down and kissed the top of my head. All I could do was smile all the way back to the house.

We didn't ask many questions, just the basics, but I still got the feeling we were being watched, I wouldn't let Edward out of my sight if I could, but as we approached the house a very frantic Jasper was running out of Alice's Porsche, but there was no Alice. Since they started dating a couple of days ago they were almost inseparable. When we went in the front door a faint alien vampire smell assaulted my nose. Everyone turned around to face us but Alice was nowhere to be seen. "Esme where's Alice?", Edward asked.

"She's gone Edward, we don't know where she is".


	9. Chapter 9

A/n; I'm really sorry for the long delays on both of my story's I just haven't had the time but I'll try and update as much as I can.

Three petrified teenagers and a lot more holes in the wall than Esme's house started out with, I still hadn't calmed down. Surprise, put yourself in my position; you come home from one of the best days in your life and the worst possible sentence is pierced through my heart. I can't believe it, in the short time I new her she had become more than my sister, she was my best friend. We had to find her.

Emmett stood protectively in front of Rosalie holding what appeared to be some sort of leaf, his face mask guilt and shock something was very wrong. He handed me the object and before I even had to raise it to my face that scent hit me, the one I hoped in all of my years that I never had to come across again. An all too silent Rose spoke up for one of the first times she had spoken to me directly;

"Bella you have to find her" she mumbled, though tear stricken.

"Rosalie I will, but Esme when I leave make sure you keep together-"I was interrupted.

"You don't think we're letting you go yourselves?!" She shouted it was the first time I had heard Esme shout and I'll be honest, the woman scared me.

"It was the vampires that changed us he obviously wants us, Esme if something happened to this family I would never forgive myself",

"Not this family Bella, Your family" Carlisle said. If I could cry in this moment the tears would be streaming down my face.

"Jasper where did you lose her?" I asked, in the past couple of minutes all he had been doing was sitting in the corner, silent, he was probably feeling guilty, but there was no need. I was going to get her back. "She said there was one last store she wanted to visit and that I could meet her in the car, after about ten minutes I went to go check to see if she was ok, to find out she had left with another guy. The clerk said that she looked as if she didn't want to but when she called security they were already gone".

"Esme you go with Bella and track the scent, Emmett and I will take Rosalie and Jasper to the cabin and we will meet you there"., Rose looked like she was about to protest but four vampires and her brother wanting their loved ones back, I'd say the odds were slightly stacked against her. But where was Edward? He was here a minute ago everyone was silent which made hearing a whole lot easier. There was only two heartbeats, something was wrong. In the blink of an eye I was already in his room, he hadn't been gone long. I thought maybe he had gone out for fresh air or something. But as I turned to leave there was a note on his nightstand. Addressed to me.

"Bella" I read

Don't come looking for me, Alice will be fine she'll come back. But if I never see you again just promise me that you won't wallow in guilt or sorrow. If it's my life to protect my sisters than that's the price I'm willing to pay. If I don't come back then know one thing, I'm thankful towards Emmett for coming into my life and for you Bella, for showing me what love felt like. As I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always will. Promise me another thing; just be safe for you and the rest of my family.

Love you always

Signed; _Edward A, M Cullen._

"No!" I screamed. He couldn't have, he left, and I would bring his sorry ass back as well, along with his sisters. Even if it killed me. I heard the commotion downstairs, when I reached the bottom Esme took the letter from me and when she was reading it I asked Carlisle, "What's the fastest car you've got?"

Rosalie suddenly piqued interest, "Alice's Porsche, but I'm tuning it so you'd better take mine", and then she threw me her keys from across the room. I hadn't learned much about Rose but for her, giving me her keys was like a blessing. I didn't want to stick around just a light shower could lead me to losing the vampires scent. Just as I was about to reach for the garage door Emmett pulled me back by the shoulder, "You can't be serious, thinking I'm letting my baby sister go by herself", he was thick at the best of times. "First of all Emm, we are twins and I'm seven minutes older than you. Second no one said you couldn't come, that was the plan".

After a moment he nodded and told Esme to take Rose and Jazz to the cabin, they would follow our scent to where we are going and meet us their. Emmett was taking his newly acquired jeep, and then the house was just a small white dot as we were racing down the highway to save Alice and Edward.

A/N; I'm really sorry again for not updating I had no time but now it's the summer I should be updating more and morel Hurray. Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N; I'm really sorry again for not updating I had no time but its here now. Please Review.

Chapter Ten

Epov

He said if I drove to Seattle he wouldn't hurt her and that when I reached a certain point he would text me with directions to where he had Alice. I just wanted her safe again, at any cost possible, she must be so scared.

All I knew was that he wanted me, and to make sure I didn't tell any of my family where I was or going to he was testing me. I couldn't just barge in wherever she was and demand her back, this type of hostage situation was out of my hands I knew he was a vampire and I didn't know if he was alone.

'_But girls they want to __have fun, oh girls just want t have fun' _it was Alice's ring tone but know I knew that it was just that sick bastard who had my sister.

"Hello?" I asked my voice trembling through the phone, "Ah Edward, so are you on track to come and get the little human, no one with you I presume?" his voice was cold and he couldn't care less what happened to Alice.

"No, where is she?!" "Patience Edward, there is a small church not far from where you are, make sure no one sees you or she dies". That was it the line went dead.

I drove around until I saw the small crucifix stationed above the building. I was thankful that I had time to write my Bella a note at least telling her for one final time that I loved her and nothing possibly not even death could change that.

It was now or never and I couldn't leave Alice in there herself god only knows what horrible things he's doing to her.

APOV

This guy was really pissing me off I mean, what a way to kidnap someone, in the middle of a changing cubical! I knew that he probably was going to kill me so I decided to make it fun, "Hey you, yeah did I ever tell you that my mom said I had a wonderful singing voice".

"I don't care!" he screamed, "I was just saying", I murmured under my breath. "You won't be saying anything for much longer little one-" by this time he was mere inches from my face-" because you and your brother will be gone, to think I had to go through all of this just to get to her", he growled "Who the hell are you talking about?". The adrenalin was coursing through my veins from downright fear.

He had threatened to kill me, I had come to terms with that but he should leave my family out of this and I wondered if the she was Bella.

"Her scent was floral and fruity, I had been following her for quite a few days, I had the intent on changing her to be mine but the parents got in the way and her brother so I had to change them both.

Of course I killed the parents but it's a shame that your family are just useless pawns in game of immortal chess that's so out of your feeble human minded control".

Little did he know that when he turned I had pulled both my hands through the rope that was meant to strap me to the pillar? I was that nervous my palms were sweating so all I had to do was slide them through. I know eeew right?

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was running up to the doors in a whimsical attempt to break free, ironic but in a chapel was not where I wanted to die. Only half way up, then he was in front of me and had kicked me in the ribs and I was flying until I hit a wooden pillar.

As soon as I hit the ground I started coughing up blood, uh-oh never a good sign, especially in front of a crazy vampire that has his heart set on killing you and possibly your entire family.

"Saying that little one-"he had stopped to smell the air around me"- you smell divine yourself", I noted that his fierce crimson eyes had darkened considerably to a burgundy colour, and then everything went dark.

Epov

Please don't kill her, please don't kill her it had become my knew mantra a couple of seconds ago as I flung the heavy doors open and my eyes immediately started scanning the room for Alice. The church must have been out of use for some time as the dust motes where so heavy you could practically swim through them.

Looking around the small open room my gaze landed on a small black figure crumpled up next to one of the main structures, lying in a pool of red. I ran as fast as I could to her but the way she was laying you could tell her back was broke. I checked her pulse and my sister, my baby sister who had been there for me to many times to count, was hardly breathing.

"Alice? come on Alice answer me", their was a voice coming from behind us "you know she won't ever wake up say goodbye cause' this is the last time you'll ever see her". He was the same one who had called I instantly remembered his voice, the dead unemotional voice.

Then I was yanked back a good twenty foot from Alice, effectively smashing me into one of the old rotten pews, smashing it up underneath me. I felt the wet seeping out of my back from the blood loss; I didn't even want to imagine what had been punctured.

"It's a shame really, what I had to go through just to get to the human-or-was human. Yet once I get her she'll be mine". A feral snarl almost like a cat was heard from somewhere behind me, He continued "but of course there will always be a place for you, my Victoria".

"Wow. You really are a delusional psycho. And after you killed half of Bella's family you expect her just to go running into the sunset with you to live happily ever after. Yet you say there will always be room for your whore", I pointedly looked at Victoria who was so cynical to believe the sick bastard who was just talking shit now.

I finally looked to see where the blood was coming out of because the smell of foul rust and salt was getting to me it must be killing James and Victoria. Good. I hope that they were suffering just like what they did to poor Alice.

It hit me like a two ton bus; I was never going to see my family again. Esme who was so sweet and mother like who would kill for me and Carlisle, so passionate about everything that he done, and done it properly with extra vigour.

And Alice she would probably be gone pretty soon if she didn't get medical attention, but Emmett and jasper would always be my brothers blood or not, but in Emmett's case maybe he did prefer the blood.

And rose . . . well something's never change, but if I was proud of one thing before I died it would be that I fell in love, with the most beautiful, caring and wonderful woman on the planet.

So I couldn't care right now that Victoria was stalking me like prey, as I was over the moon that I had left Bella that note saying that I love her and will possibly continue that for decades to come even though I will not be able to share those decades with her.

As my eyes started to close from the result of blood loss the chapel doors swung open and there was my own personal angel, I just wish she would have stayed home she would have been safer.


End file.
